Cemburu
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Apa yang mengesalkan bila adik ipar datang berkunjung? Raut muka kalem lenyap berganti seram. Wajah Levi Ackerman sudah terlalu masam. Kecut luar biasa tidak dilirik sama sekali oleh istri sah. Request by Akashiki Kazuyuki.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Hajime Isayama.**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Family/Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: Levi x Mikasa.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU , typo.**_

 _ **A/N: Bukan otp, cuma fic request.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Cemburu**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Apa yang mengesalkan bila adik ipar datang berkunjung?

"Eren, bangun."

"Lima menit lagi~"

"Eren, pakai celanamu yang benar. Itu terbalik."

"A-aku tahu!"

"Eren, lihat jalan baik-baik."

"Iya, iya."

"Eren, makan pelan-pelan."

"Uyushai, Mik—Huk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Eren."

"Eren."

"Eren."

Ctak.

Sumpit bambu patah diremas jengkel tangan perkasa. Urat perempatan merah makin besar. Aura hitam menguar tidak terkendali tanpa dinotis. Sumpit diturunkan. Hilang selera makan.

Suasana hati sudah gelap dari kemarin malam, sekarang semakin hitam.

Raut muka kalem lenyap berganti seram. Wajah Levi Ackerman sudah terlalu masam. Kecut luar biasa tidak dilirik sama sekali oleh istri sah.

"Eren, bibirmu berlepotan."

"Uuuuh~~"

Lantaran sedang sibuk mengurusi adik ipar—bahkan seingat Levi mereka tidak sedarah, kenapa Mikasa harus mengurusinya tanpa henti?

Kening berkerut dongkol.

Rewel, Eren mendorong tangan Mikasa. "Tidak mauuuuu! Aku bisa sendiri!"

Sesi makan siang. Bertiga. Levi merasa sendiri. Sang istri sibuk memerhatikan makan adik. Entah mengapa, semuanya diperhatikan. Cara memegang sumpit, duduk, minum teh, jumlah butir nasi, sampai sengaja memasak makanan kesukaan Eren.

Di luar fakta Levi tak punya ketertarikan berlebih pada makanan, tetap saja laki-laki itu tidak terima.

"Aku selesai."

"Ah, ya."

Kagok.

Cangkir teh nyaris pecah diremat penuh kedongkolan. Urat di pipi makin tebal. Bila di depan ada teman—anak buah—sekantor, mungkin semua bahu sudah berjengit ngeri.

Dinotis iya.

Tanpa menolehkan kepala.

Dilirik saja tidak.

Kepalang muak. Iris obsidian menyalang sengit. Enggan ribut, Levi memilih hengkang, mundur teratur. Meninggalkan dua kakak-adik dalam keheningan, hati dipenuhi kesebalan luar biasa.

Masuk kamar. Berbaring di kasur. Jidat dipijat kuat-kuat. Kacau, mengatur kuat pijatan saja tidak bisa. Pening hinggap begitu saja.

Ck.

Lengan dilipat. Berbantal tangan, Levi berbaring miring.

Lima menit berlalu, riuh celotehan Eren dan teguran Mikasa masih berlangsung.

Lewat sepuluh menit, rewel Eren terganti denting dan percik air sabun. Mikasa sedang mencuci piring.

Sepotong napas dihela gusar.

"Tumben makanannya tidak dihabiskan. Tersisa banyak."

Nah, itu dia datang.

Terlanjur merajuk, Levi diam saja. Lebih tak acuh walau bertampang masam tak kasatmata di balik ekspresi suram. Matanya terpejam.

Kasur berguncang, tertimban massa puluhan kilo.

"Levi?"

"..." Cuek, kukuh membelakangi istri.

Mikasa menelengkan kepala. Kenapa lagi dengan suaminya? Jengkel ada debu luput di lantai? Atau emosi ketahuan dalaman sedikit kelunturan?

Tepukan sampai di bahu tanpa permisi. Levi tetap bergeming di tempat.

Dan laki-laki itu sangat tahu kuat Mikasa hampir menyainginya. Efek sering berkencan bareng barbel dan samsak tinju tiap akhir pekan.

Tarikan bahu memaksa Levi berpaling. Mendecak jengkel, sebelah mata dibuka. Bertukar pandang antar wajah tidak ramah dengan tatap kalem menuntut jawaban.

"Ada apa?" Ulang Mikasa.

Tangan istri ditepis. Levi memilih diam. Menolak menanggapi.

Mikasa memperhatikan dalam diam. Mata jernih mengamati gurat wajah suami sah.

Tubuh kembali diputar menyamping.

Dengus kecil mengudara. Jemari lentik menyisiri rambut Levi. Empunya mengernyitkan alis dan bergumam tidak jelas. Tapi tidak menolak.

Mikasa tidak mengatakan apa pun. Wanita itu mengunci mulut, fokus hanya mengusap rambut Levi yang mulai memanjang.

Hh ...

Bahu melemas. Gejolak emosi surut perlahan-lahan seiring gerak lihai Mikasa menyisiri tiap helai rambut suami.

Nyaman.

"AAAAAAAA! MIKASA! KAUSKU MANA?!"

— _shit_.

Tidak lagi, tolong.

Kurang dari sepersekian detik waktu yang diperlukan Levi untuk menangkap kerah baju Mikasa. Tepat sebelum sang istri melompat keluar kamar.

"Tunggu."

Pria usia kepala tiga bangkit. Setengah wajah tertutupi bayangan poni. Bintik putih berkilat bengis disertai urat nadi bertimbulan tebal.

"Biar aku yang urus."

Kepala keluarga Ackerman turun dari atas ranjang. Perhitungan pada adik ipar.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
